Painful Memories: 911
by artisticSpiritsong
Summary: When 9/11 comes around, America is a wreck and England is the only one who can cheer him up. What will happen when he can finally see what America had to go through? USXUK Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Angst. In honor of those who died during 9/11.


**Hey so I had to write this. Even tho after I finish I will be depressed I will do it. I am proud to be American and even tho I was very little I am still devastated about what happened all those years ago… If every thing goes well this will be posted at Midnight when the date changes to 9-11.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The world meeting was about to begin, but something, or some one was missing. The loud American was yet to arrive. He was usually the first one there so the others were getting a bit concerned.<p>

"Ve~ I hope he's okay." Italy said to Germany.

"Don't worry," The German said. "I'm sure he's just running late, He'll be here soon." But he was worried as well. He couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something.

"If that wanker isn't here soon-" England started but was cut off by the door opening.

"I'm here." America said. His hair was a mess and his clothes were crooked. But that wasn't what surprised everyone. What surprised them was his voice. It was hollow, yet filled with depression and sorrow.

"A-America… Is everything all right?" China asked. The usually perky nation glared at him, surprising everyone even more. They had never seen him like this.

"Um… Maybe we should change the meeting." England said slowly. It was clear the room's mood had changed and that no one wanted to have the meeting now.

"Okay," America said, in the same pain-filled voice, before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Italy asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"U-Um…" A small voice said. "I th-think I know what's wrong with him." Everyone turned to see Canada.

"…Who are you" Everyone asked.

"I'm Canada" He sweat dropped. "And today is 9/11" Suddenly, it all made sense. 9/11... The day so many of America's citizens lost their lives to a terrorist attack. Then suddenly, something clicked inside England's head.

"Canada," He said, turning to the quiet nation. "What year was the attack?"

Canada looked at him in understanding. "2001"

Ten years. That's how long its been since that attack caused America's people to lose their lives and have to go to war. Ten long years since America's life spiraled down into a seemingly bottomless pit of depression. Ten years that America wished would just disappear.

Without even saying good-bye England ran out of the room, searching for him.

* * *

><p>England finally made it to America's house, only to realize that the door was locked. He banged on the door and tried to break the lock but it was no use. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Canada.<p>

"Please," The shy nation said. "Please help Onii-chan. Its been tearing him apart." He handed England a key and with one last pleading look, he turned around and left.

England whirled around towards the door and shoved the key in the lock. He was barely able to twist it, he was in such a rush. He ran into the house and got to the American's room he opened the door a crack and saw him watching TV.

"The inner tower of the world trade center has just been hit by an airplane!"

"The second tower has just been hit!"

"The inner tower has completely collapsed!"

"There has to be tons of casualties!"

"People are jumping out the windows of the upper floors!"

"The Pentagon has just been hit by another plane!"

"A forth plane has crashed into a Pennsylvania field! It is believed that that plane was heading towards the white house."

England could only watch as images flashed across the screen. The video of the towers being hit and collapsing. Peoples shocked expressions. Video after video of people jumping out of the buildings trying to escape being burned to death in the fire. Pictures of debris and smoke scattering all throughout New York. Images of what was left of the twin towers. Firemen and police rushing into the burning buildings, trying to save as many people as they could. Families crying over loved ones who never made it back. People praying for everyone who was affected. It was almost too much for him to handle. He couldn't imagine what America felt like when that happened.

England stepped into the room. "America?" He said carefully.

America turned around and England saw that there were tears in his eyes. The younger nation ran up to him and sobbed into his jacket. England was surprised to say the least. But he found himself wrapping his arms around the other nation and letting him cry.

"Why?" America cried. "Why did it happen to me? To my people? What did we do to deserve that?" He pointed at the TV.

"I don't know," England whispered, stroking the younger nations hair. And he didn't. He didn't know what America did to deserve that. To deserve what sent him into two wars. To deserve what killed so many of his people and broke the hearts of the rest.

"Sometimes bad things happen to those who don't deserve it." He whispered, as America tightened his grip on his jacket.

"So many people… Gone. Killed. Dead. Families crying, people praying for loved ones to return, others trying to escape death. So many…" America couldn't control himself. It was too much for him to handle. It felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he was about to crumble.

"America," England whispered. "Stay strong." The still crying nation looked up at him.

"You have to stay strong for your people," The Brit continued. "If you don't the rest of them will lose hope. You've been staying strong for ten years. Ten years since those wankers did what they did. You have to stay strong."

"I d-don't know if I can" America responded sadly. "It is just so hard to handle."

"You can," England said. "And I'll be here to help you if you need it."

"Why would you?" The younger nation asked. "I left you. Became independent and was willing to kill you to do so. So why are you helping me now?"

"…Because I love you," The words left England's lips before he could even stop them. He looked down, away from the American. After what he did to him there was no way…

That was when he felt lips on his own. With wide eyes he turned to America, while still kissing him. England pulled away and stared at the American in shock

"But, But…Um…" The Englishman stammered his face bright red.

"Thanks England," The American smiled. A real smile that caused relief to rush through England. "And I love you too." He kiss the British man again.

_He no longer felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, because now he had someone to share it with_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... I hate writing aboun 911. Its so sad (R.I.P. All who died on that tragic day. May you find happiness and a better life)**

**Bye**

**AnimeDreamer**


End file.
